Eerie Esme
About 'Eerie Esme' During a dark, evil, and destructive time of the Mansion (1983-1997) when mostly, evil spirits ran loose and Monsters walked the many corridors - Eerie Esme approached the main gates one dark and rainy night. Her face covered completely by a hood, we only saw an eye and a flick of hair as she walked into the main hall. She was about 5 foot 6 inches tall, average for a female back then. However, the events after Esme's arrival were far from 'average'. It all began a week after her arrival. Esme was being kept in one of our many labs, for testing before she was allowed to stay with us permanently. Even after a week, she hadn't removed the hood - she only let us take a blood sample and urine sample. Esme was still a mystery to all of us! Then finally, one day a researcher pulled the hood off mid-speech with Esme. Let me tell you something about her voice Lance Alberts explained to us in an interview last week. It wasn't NORMAL, it was crooked but extremely powerful and creepy too he continued. Apparently, Esme wasn't human. Her DNA, blood, and urine tests told us she had been dead for at least two months. Creepy. Her face was somewhat like a mask, it looked like a perfect layer of skin although there was visibly another layer underneath. We continued researching Esme, and kept her for another week before we deemed her safe to stay in the living quarters. She mainly kept to herself, unless asked what she would like to eat for example. One day Esme flipped for no apparent reason. June Peterson was bringing Esme her breakfast for that morning, and greeted her with the usual smile she did each morning previous to that. June had been talking with a fellow nurse and friend, Holly just before the incident occurred. It seems that June referred to Esme as a 'freak' and that she creeped her out. Also, the name given to Esme around the staffroom was 'Eerie Esme'. June would take that name to the grave with her. Upon delivering Esme her breakfast, June stood with her big smile as per usual, and waited for Esme to take a bite. Instead, Esme stood up and grabbed nurse June's pen which was poking out of her left breast pocket. She proceeded to stab June thirty-eight times in the neck/upper chest area with it, in which blood flew 'everywhere' as Holly described. The scariest part of it was that throughout each stab, Esme's face did not change one bit. She held the same expression, and just kept stabbing. June was clearly in trouble after being stabbed in a major artery over thirty times, and needed medical attention. As Holly tried to approach her friend's twitching, bloody carcass, Esme (Who was now on the floor licking at June's wound like a cat) looked up at her. She grunted like a dog and Holly noted she 'didn't dare approach June's body'. Then something horrific happened. Esme, still using the pen, starting peeling off June's skin from her face, before turning to her own face! After peeling off her own 'perfect looking' skin, and throwing it towards Holly, she revealed her true facial features. It was nothing short of disturbing, as all the skin underneath was flayed off and various lines were dug into what used to be Esme's face. She then applied June's skin to her face, covering the scary looking one up. Witnesses said the skin seemed to 'magically' tie itself onto Esme's face. After the event, June lay motionless and dead, without skin on her face, while Esme got up slowly and walked back to her bed. We have armed security trained on Esme's bed while we figure out what to do with her.